Discovery and Developmental Therapeutics (DDT) Program is the primary driver of discovery and evaluation of novel therapeutic options for patients with cancer at the Winship Cancer Institute. The DDT Program has developed and recruited expertise focused on four specific interconnected goals: 1) to identify small molecule cancer therapeutics; 2) to translate discoveries in cancer immunology into enhanced therapies; 3) to develop innovative in vivo imaging technologies; and 4) to accelerate targeted therapeutics into clinical trials. DDT Program members pursue these goals In the lab and in clinic, providing numerous opportunities for dynamic collaboration both intra- and inter-programmatically. DDT members published 505 cancer-related publications in the current project period and demonstrated that they are active as well as interactive. Specifically, intra-programmatic publications account for 23% and inter-programmatic publications account for 25% of their total cancer-relevant publications. The DDT Program has met significant milestones in pursuing its goals by capitalizing on its members' strengths and the opportunities available to them. DDT's 52 core members represent 14 departments across Emory University, including the School of Medicine, the School of Public Health and Emory College. DDT members currently have $34,792,000 in research grant funding (annual direct costs), of which $24,711,747 is peer-reviewed and $12,405,796 is NCI funded. Scientific advances are made possible by access to outstanding shared resources, the opportunity to compete for various funding sources, and the provision of matching funds for large research grants. These opportunities, combined with capable leadership, will continue to enable the DDT Program to translate technologic advances into therapeutic options for patients with cancer.